


Supergirl Comes to Game Night

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Rated T because I'm paranoid, spot the diary blog reference, unnecessary list of the contents of Kara's freezer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Lane finds Supergirl asleep, using her cape as a blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirl Comes to Game Night

One of the things Lucy's military training instilled in her was a strict sense of punctuality, which did not explain why she arrived at game night 45 minutes early. After knocking and waiting five minutes, she looked carefully around before proceeding to pick the lock on Kara's door. Upon coming in and setting down the snacks (it was her turn, Alex brought the booze and Winn brought the games), Lucy heard a slight snoring sound coming from the bedroom. Assuming Kara had passed out after a long day of working with Cat, Lucy went in to check on her and was faced with a sight she did not expect. Supergirl was passed out on Kara's bed, using her cape as a blanket.

Lucy stared dumbfounded for a minute before doing the only thing she could think of and took a picture on her phone. She sent it out on the group MMS with the caption “looks like we have an extra mouth for game night.” Kara's phone buzzed from it's position on her nightstand, which Lucy thought was odd. Maybe she had popped out for something and hadn't bothered with her phone.

Lucy finished putting the snacks in bowls and popped the soda in the freezer to chill quickly. She briefly wondered if she could get Supergirl to use her Arctic breath on the drinks before she was distracted by the contents of Kara's freezer. The woman had three meat lover’s pizzas, a carton of Neapolitan (mostly empty), a gallon of vanilla (half-full), a tub of rocky road (still in the shrink wrap), a box of orange dreamsicles, some Klondike bars, and one of those athletic packs you put on sore muscles.

Pulling her head of Kara’s freezer, Lucy noticed that Supergirl was up and about in Kara’s bathroom. Wondering why nobody had responded to her Supergirl text, Lucy pulled out her phone and discovered she had left it on silent all day.

**Winn:** Adorbz...

**James:** Winn...

**Alex:** I’ll be right over

**Winn:** What? She’s using her cape as a blanket

Supergirl was now sitting at the counter eyeing the snacks. “Coffee?” Lucy offered. “Let me, Cat bought this ridiculous coffee maker that no one can figure out,” Supergirl replied. Okay, so apparently Supergirl spends enough time in Kara’s apartment to figure out her fancy coffee machine. “Do you even drink coffee,” Lucy asked. “Well why would I own a coffee maker if I didn’t drink coffee,” Supergirl giggled. Wait, is Supergirl Kara’s roommate? Hang on, that giggle… And where was Kara anyway?

Just then, Alex came through the door. “Evening, Lucy… Supergirl,” she greeted. “Su… Super… wha…,” Supergirl replied. She glanced down at her uniform as if only just now realizing she was wearing it. “Kara,” Lucy inquired. “Hi,” Supergirl/Kara responded experimentally, giving a small wave.

“Really, you just blew your secret identity because you fell asleep in your supersuit,” Alex chastised. “To be fair, it’s only Lucy and I had planned to tell her anyway,” Kara responded. “Her disguise is pretty thin, anyway. I mean, glasses and an up-do? How does everyone not figure it out?” Lucy asked. “Cat figured it out. I had to enlist a shapeshifting Martian to throw her off,” Kara replied. “Martian? You know what, I don’t want to know,” Lucy told the two DEO employees. Alex glared at Kara for talking about space!dad.

They were interrupted by a strange thumping sound, which turned out to be Winn attempting to knock on the door with his hip, since he was carrying a big stack of board games. “Do you know things,” Lucy asked him as she took the top of the stack. Winn glanced over at where Supergirl was staring at her feet, blushing slightly. “You mean like who Supergirl is,” he said, “both James and I know.” “Oh my god, am I the only one who didn’t know Kara was Supergirl,” Lucy exclaimed. “Shout it to the whole building, why don’t you,” Winn mumbled. “Siobhan and Cat don’t know,” Kara informed the group. “Oh thank god,” Alex sighed.

“Where’s James,” Alex asked. “Probably caught in gridlock. I never figured out why he insists on taking the freeway for three miles in rush hour,” Winn grumbled. “Should I…” Kara questioned. “No. I trained James to be punctual. There’s still ten minutes, we all got here kind of early,” Lucy responded. “Oh, what time is it? I guess that explains how Lucy walked in on me in my skirt,” Kara said. “Do you normally use your cape as a blanket,” Lucy asked. “No,” Kara responded. Alex raised a single eyebrow at her sister. “Maybe… sometimes,” Kara blushed.

The doorbell rang and Lucy let James in. “I can't believe you didn't tell me,” Lucy shouted at him. She pushed him back against the door before yanking him down by his tie to kiss him. “Long day,” James asked. “I'm pretty sure Cat uses lawsuits and pink slips to deal with her emotions. She had me sue Donald Trump and I had to deal with three wrongful termination suits from Geneva,” Lucy replied.

“Are we going to get this party started,” Winn asked, waving his drink around. “Could we play a Kryptonian game, Kara,” Lucy inquired. “They all require holograms. My family tried using bits of paper and cardboard once, but it wasn't the same,” Kara informed her. “It took Kara forever to grasp the basic tenants of Monopoly. Apparently Krypton is really socialist,” Alex said.

“Since I'm official game-chooser, I am going to declare this party started with a round a poker,” James declared. “Not fair,” Kara pouted. “If you're gonna work for the DEO, you need to learn how to lie,” Alex smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about the ending. I've never been terribly good at them. Feedback?


End file.
